


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by ConfessionsOfALawStudent



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfALawStudent/pseuds/ConfessionsOfALawStudent
Summary: The Christmas fic no one asked for - basically sickenly romantic with some old school Vanity flirting thrown in for good measure - more fluff than a vacuum cleaner so please enjoy - PS - this is my FIRST ever Vanity fic.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m late to the party with uploading a Christmas fic - had so much Uni work to do. 
> 
> Enjoy! X

They were sat having drinks at what would have been Marlon’s wedding reception, but because Marlon decided to whisk his new bride off to a week away at a posh hotel in London, and Chas and Paddy were away to reconnect and wouldn’t be back till the 30th, Charity was left running the pub single handedly on Christmas Day. The pub had been over decorated by Charity I mean who else would have over decorated? Charity had also booked a projector and screen where Christmas music videos were currently being played and everyone was having so much fun the only thing missing was Vanessa who was called away on some ‘cattle emergency’ very early on Christmas morning. She had to do it as Rhona would have been a little worse for wear this morning after pre Christmas drinks party last night at hers and Paddy was away.

Vanessa had gotten back from the cattle emergency and was in her green overalls and mud soaked wellies at her desk filling out paperwork. Trying her best to be festive at her favourite time of the year but instead angry because she hadn’t seen Johnny yet today who was currently sat in one of the pub booths with Frank, she was missing Charity ‘I don’t do Christmas celebrating ’ Dingle and because she has always loved Christmas Day. 

Back at the pub, Charity had roped Victoria, Matt & Bob into doing some shifts behind the bar whilst she went and checked on Moses and Noah who were busy playing with their gifts. 

“Right I’m off to change a barrel, Matty you’re in charge”  
“Okay but try not to be as long as you normally are when you’re ‘changing a barrel’, Charity please”.  
“One Vanessa isn’t here so I shouldn’t be too long and two I’m your boss so you do what I say”, Charity shouted walking down the stairs of the cellar. 

Charity had set up a laptop balanced on top of the boxes of various crisps the pub had to offer.  
She had put fairy lights up around the cellar to make it more comforting and festive. She had also bought 52 long stemmed red roses that were currently in a bouquet on the table she had set down there - it’s amazing what you could fit in that Tardis of a cellar. She spread some rose petals, that were surprisingly expensive, from where the table was set with candles and a lasagne dish she’d made herself with Debbie’s help, to the top step of the cellar stairs. Charity had not let anyone change a barrel all day as this was all a surprise for her pint sized girlfriend. 

Charity left the cellar how it had been set up and locked it whilst she went off to finish getting ready as she was walking upstairs she paused to text Vanessa. 

**Babe it’s Christmas Day, are you done yet? I’ve got you a present and I want to give it to you before midnight okay so get your one of a kind backside over to the pub, love you xx**

Vanessa was just sorting the paperwork she had completed into different files when she saw the text from Charity. She laughed as she was typing out her reply.

**Charity I know you’re ‘unfairly sexy and irresistible’ but I’m almost done, I promise. Anyway, what’s this present you’ve got me?, and babe as much as I hate to say it, a fumble doesn’t count as a gift so it better be good Dingle!** 

She added a few emojis and then got back to filing the papers. Charity had changed into jeans and some god awful Christmas jumper that matched Vanessa’s that she claimed she ‘definitely wasn’t wearing no matter what’, I mean it even had flashing lights on. She also put the cape on that Vanessa was wearing on the night of Finn’s wake a long with the mask which currently was pushed back onto her forehead along with reindeer antlers that Vanessa had given to her the night before with strict instructions that she had to wear them on Christmas Day.

She finally replied to Vanessa’s text back. 

**Yeah and don’t you forget it lady! It’s not a fumble but I’m not gonna say no to one later if you’re interested? 😉. It’s an actual gift and one I think you’re gonna love more than that little Johnnybobs of yours if that’s even possible xx**

Charity quickly sent it and sat at the vanity unit to put the finishing touches to her make up. She’d just gotten to choosing a lipstick when she got a reply. 

**How could I forget? And if you play your cards right missus then maybe we’ll have many fumbles tonight 😉- it’s got to be pretty amazing for me to love it more than Johnny. I’ll be over in 10 mins xx**

Charity quickly read the message, put on her lipstick and went out to the bar area. 

“Right Matty, I just need to sort one of the barrels out as they’re currently not getting to the pumps very well (trying to think of something quickly) , when Vanessa gets here can you send her to get a bottle of white wine from the cellar please”, Charity said.

Matty turned to face her trying so hard not to laugh 

“Yeah but we don’t actually need anymore bottles of white though Super Festive Girl”, Matty answered. 

“Oi! Less of the attitude and just pretend. Samson can I borrow you a minute please”, Charity replied gesturing for Samson to follow her. 

As they both got to the door of the cellar Charity handed him a bag of fake snow.

“What’s this?”  
“It’s snow, you know that white stuff that falls from the sky and makes everything look pathetically festive and romantic”.  
“Charity I meant what do you want me to do with it”  
“When I give you the nod will you stand and drop it over me and Ness please”  
“Okay sure whatever”. 

They both walked into the cellar and Samson just waited next to the table and played on his phone. Charity plugged her speakers into the laptop and ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ by Mariah Carey was set to play. Noah during this time had brought Moses downstairs and was looking for his mum. 

“Matty where’s my mum?”, Noah asked with Moses in his arms.  
“She’s down the cellar there’s an issue with one of the barrels and she’s trying to sort it”, Matty replied not convinced himself.  
“Right I’m gonna go and take Moses to Frank so he can see Johnny and I’m gonna sit with Jacob.  
“Okay I’ll let your mum know if she ever gets back up here tonight”.

Noah nodded and made his way over to Frank. 

Vanessa had finally locked the Vet Surgery up and quickly made her way to the pub to salvage at least some of Christmas Day with her favourite people. She walked into the pub and Johnny immediately spotted her.

“Mummy!” He shouted jumping into her arms  
“Hey little man, I’ve missed you so much” she said squeezingly hugging him before putting him back down next to Moses.  
She wished her Dad and Tracy a happy Christmas before making her way over to the bar.

“Hey, Where’s Charity?” Vanessa asked Matty.  
“She’s been very busy this afternoon faffing about in the cellar, trying to fix some barrel situation or something”.

Vanessa just looked at Matty with a face that said ‘Charity was ACTUALLY doing some work for a change’.

“You couldn’t do me a favour as I can’t leave the bar, and Bob is busy helping Vic in the kitchen”  
“Sure what is it?,”  
“Could you fetch me a bottle of House White from the cellar please and then I promise you can enjoy the rest of the day”  
“Yeah I’ll just put my coat in my living room and then fetch one for you”, Vanessa answered walking round behind the bar out to the back room.

As she opened the door of the cellar, Charity texted Tracy to tell her to look at the screen.

**Trace, please can you get everyone to look at the projector screen please babe?, thanks C Xx**

Tracy got up and rang the last orders bell  
“Charity has just texted me to tell you to all look at the projector screen”.

Everyone did as she said as Tracy went to sit back down with her Dad, Debbie and the boys. The pub went silent and everyone watched as they saw and heard the scene that was playing out on the screen in front of them. Vanessa had followed the rose petals to the table where Charity was stood.

“Charity what is all this?”, Vanessa asked taking in the scene and her girlfriend dressed ridiculously festive.  
“Right, because you were called away at some ungodly hour this morning I wanted to make dinner and spend the evening with just you and me for a bit”, Charity stated.  
All I Want For Christmas was playing out of Noah’s portable speakers that Charity had borrowed and she handed the bouquet of roses to Vanessa.

“It has er 52 long stemmed red roses one for each week I’ve known and loved you”, Charity said looking into Vanessa’s eyes.

Vanessa was about to cry before Charity stopped her.

“Listen before you go all mushy and cryee on me, I just need to say something”, Charity told her.

Vanessa nodded and just looked lovingly at her.

“Ness, this year has been one of the best years of my life...in the romance department anyway, but I also wanted to say this here as this is such a significant part of our relationship, and you know why. This is why I’m dressed in that cape and mask and, the reindeer antlers and Christmas jumper are because this is your favourite time of year. You’re beautiful, and I don’t tell you enough. You’re funny, but not as funny as me obviously, (Vanessa laughed), you’re fantastic at your job, I’m so proud to have you by my side everyday. I’ve never had anyone who loved me as much as you do even with all that Bails stuff you still stuck by me and never gave up no matter how much of a nightmare I was or how much I pushed you away you never gave up on me so thanks. You’re so irritatingly right all the time and so unbelievably bossy it’s beyond annoying but I want all of that and more. I can’t promise you that we’re not gonna drive each other crazy and there will definitely be times when we really want to throttle each other, I’ll take the good times and the bad times. If I don’t do this now I will regret it for the rest of my life, Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield, my tiny blonde rocket woman, Will You Marry Me?” 

By this time Charity was down on one knee in front of Vanessa who was happy crying.

“Errrmm...Of course I’ll bloody marry you Charity”, Vanessa said holding out her hand to Charity.  
Charity nodded her head at Samson who started to drop snow all over them as Charity slid the ring onto Vanessa’s finger and pulled her towards her by the lapels of her jacket and kissed her like her life depended on it. 

Everyone watching the screen back in the pub was either crying or cheering or both. Frank had Moses and Johnny on his knee and they had both been watching their mummies on the screen. Tracy was cheering very loudly. Charity and Vanessa walked up the cellar stairs hand in hand and out into the bar area, where everyone clapped and cheered.  
Bob was opening several bottles of champagne and everyone congratulated the sickeningly happy couple that stood in front of them all. After everyone had congratulated them including Noah of all people, which was pretty important, Charity took the boys into the back room leaving Vanessa stood behind the bar chatting to Tracy and Rhona and admiring her engagement ring. On her return Charity wrapped her arms round Vanessa’s waist.

“Guess who? I’ll give you a clue she’s tall, blonde, unfairly sexy and irresistible”  
“Err Michelle Pfieffer?”, Vanessa replied jokingly straight faced  
“Oi! Cheeky mare!”, Charity said playfully slapping Vanessa on the arm causing Vanessa to giggle.  
“I take it your happy with your present then” Charity said smiling and gesturing to the engagement ring 

Vanessa said span round in Charity’s arms so she could face her with a mischievous smirk.  
“Do you wanna go back down the cellar and enjoy that lovely lasagne and have some consensual adult time?” Vanessa said seductively. Charity grabbed Vanessa hands and pulled her back out the bar area towards the cellar whilst shouting 

“Tracy, keep an eye on the boys we won’t be too long, thanks babe!”. 

Leaving a laughing Tracy and Rhona shaking their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Vanity Fic - please comment if you liked it


End file.
